Amanda Waller
|alias= The Wall |DOB= |DOD= |affiliation= A.R.G.U.S. Suicide Squad |family= |status= Alive |actor= Viola Davis |movie= Suicide Squad }} Amanda Waller is a high-ranking government agent who is the commanding officer for the expendable field team Task Force X (known informally as the Suicide Squad), as well as the head of the organization A.R.G.U.S.. Biography Early Life Amanda Waller is known to have meet Lex Luthor on at least one occasion, as he indirectly referred to both her and A.R.G.U.S. in an interview with Ron TroupeLexical Analysis. ''Suicide Squad Metahuman Emergence and Task Force X Amanda Waller notes that even after his death, Superman still continues to have a profound impact on the world - his alien heritage and usage of his powers for selfless heroism make Superman a beacon of hope and inspiration for metahumans like the Flash, inducing them to also more openly use their powers and come out into the light, with the Flash notably apprehending the notorious bank robber Captain Boomerang as a result. Amanda herself however, has a much more negative view on Superman after his death, believing that although Superman himself was benevolent and is now dead, there could very well be other beings out there, beings with equally tremendous godlike power, coupled with far less friendly intentions (what she refers to as a potential "World War III"). Fearing the inability of humans to stop such beings, Amanda promptly advocates for the creation of Task Force X (later nicknamed the "Suicide Squad") - her own potentially disposable team of individuals with exceptional powers, abilities, and skills, which could be forced to battle against such formidable threats, where a normal non-disposable human army would be powerless. Amanda would select the most suitable candidates for this taskforce: the lethally formidable marksman Deadshot, the notorious rope assassin Slipknot, prolific Australian bank robber Captain Boomerang, the formidable psychopath Harley Quinn, the mighty metahuman Killer Croc, the exceptionally powerful pyrokinetic metahuman El Diablo, and finally Enchantress - the most powerful metahuman that Amanda Waller had ever come across. Amanda also intended to have US Colonel Rick Flag join the team as its leader, along with his extremely formidable samurai bodyguard Katana. However, Amanda realized that putting such a team together would take an exceptional amount of planning and persuasion. Assembling potential Taskforce X recruits Prior to advocating her idea of Task Force X, Amanda would order Rick Flag to protect June Moone, the woman who unwillingly hosted the spirit of Enchantress (after discovering it in a vial in Central America). The two would quickly grow close and become lovers, and Amanda had intended (in order for Amanda to attain leverage over the both of them). In order to ensure Enchantress' cooperation with joining the task force, Amanda gain's possession of the metahuman's cut out heart, threatening to kill her if Enchantress refuses to comply with her orders. In order to gain Deadshot for her squad, Amanda Waller became a situational ally of Batman, letting the latter know when and where best to intercept Deadshot, with the Dark Knight successfully carrying it out, having Deadshot imprisoned in Belle Reve. Around the same time, Batman would also pursue Harley Quinn and her boyfriend Joker (due to them being long-term enemies of his), but the Joker manages to escape, so Batman swiftly incapacitates Harley and drives her to Belle Reve, where she is imprisoned. Captain Boomerang would be intercepted by the powerful metahuman Flash during yet another one of his bank robberies, with Boomerang subsequently getting imprisoned in Belle Reve as well. Killer Croc, being another major enemy of Batman's, is repeatedly chased out of [[]], but ultimately forces the Dark Knight to incapacitate and get him locked up in Belle Reve. El Diablo one day unintentionally loses his temper during a family spat, and accidentally kills his wife and 2 children with his pyrokinesis. Utterly devastated, El Diablo willingly turns himself in to the authorities, subsequently getting locked up in Belle Reve. Slipknot is also subdued and locked up in Belle Reve, though through unknown circumstances. Thus, will all of her potentially unwilling intended Task Force X recruits finally being subdued within Belle Reve, Amanda prepares to present her idea to other government officials. Presenting her idea ''to be added Enchantress' Escape and Taskforce Deployment Amanda's fears ultimately prove to be valid, as several days later June Moone transforms into the Enchantress during her sleep, subsequently teleporting back to her Central American tomb, and opening the vial containing the spirit of her brother Incubus. Enchantress then takes him back to Midway City and incapacitates a man in the subway, with Incubus forcing the unwilling human to host him. As the two mystical metahumans fully build up their powers, they become the incredibly powerful threat than Amanda had foreseen, as while Enchantress and Incubus would also, like the Flash, be inspired by Superman to come out into the light, the intentions of this duo are far less benevolent - recalling how they were one worshiped as gods by ancient humans millennia ago, both of them resolve to conquer Earth and subjugate its inhabitants to their will. Thus, the implementation of Amanda Waller's Task Force X's becomes necessary. more to be added Amanda Waller's Files Mere days after the Suicide Squad's re-imprisonment, Amanda meets her situational ally Bruce Wayne, and, in exchange for him promising her to take care of the rumors following the aftermath of the calamitous mystical events in Midway City, Amanda gives Bruce files on the specific metahumans that he requested (including Aquaman and the Flash, along with Enchantress). As Bruce turns to leave, Amanda lets him know that she is aware that he is Batman, and he, though somewhat surprised, sternly warns Amanda to shut down the Suicide Squad. Personality Amanda is a highly intelligent woman, not above using questionable and even outright amoral methods to achieve her planned goals. She is manipulative and devious, and prides herself in being able to frequently get people to act against their own self-interests, even people as dangerous the members of her Suicide Squad. She also knows to make some useful situational allies, a notable one being Batman. However, while amoral and strict, Amanda Waller is not ungrateful, as she notably rewarded the surviving Suicide Squad members for saving the world and rescuing her from Enchantress and Incubus by not only taking 10 years of of their prison sentences, but also even generously granting them some personal requests (granting the prison cells of Harley Quinn, Deadshot and Killer Croc an espresso machine, a punching bag, and cable TV respectively, as well as allowing Deadshot prolonged monitored visits to his daughter Zoe from time to time). Abilities Abilities= *'Expert Tactician:' Amanda Waller, given her lack of superpowers, she, much like Batman, often uses cunning and planning to successfully outwit stronger and more powerful foes, gaining leverage over them rather than simply attempting to out-fight them, often using any of their exploitable weaknesses (such as Enchantress' cut out heart, Rick Flag's love for June Moone, and the threat of activating the nano-bombs implanted in the other Suicide Squad members) to her advantage. Due to this, Amanda Waller is able to extend her authority over the extremely dangerous Suicide Squad members, forcing them to battle Enchantress, Incubus, and the mystical duo's monstrous army. *'Indomitable Will:' Amanda Waller, although she has no metahuman powers, has tremendous determination and strength of will, which make her an extremely formidable opponent. Hence, when Enchantress kidnaps her and demands that Amanda reveal the locations of the secret technological facilities of A.R.G.U.S., Amanda refuses, emphasizing that she wouldn't break under torture. Hence, Enchantress is forced to knock out and telepathically assault the mind of Amanda Waller to get her way. |-| Weaknesses= *'Human Vulnerabilities': Amanda Waller's greatest weakness is that she is a human with no enhanced strength, speed, durability, or metahuman powers, therefore making her quite vulnerable to the physical attacks of stronger and more powerful opponents. Amanda, however, usually compensates for this quite well with her exceptional intellect and useful equipment, since while most of the Suicide Squad members were powerful or skilled enough to defeat her without much effort, Amanda's tactical brilliance had accounted for this in advance, and rendered them unable to do so, since if any of the Squad members were to attempt to kill her, she would instantly activate the nano-bombs implanted into them with her detonator, killing them instantly (as she did with Slipknot). However, Amanda's hellicopter was swiftly and easily taken down by the extremely powerful Incubus, who subsequently imprisoned her. Amanda was subsequently also easily subdued and had her mind telepathically probed by Enchantress (due to Amanda having lost access to the metahuman's cut out heart), making it necessary for the Squad to rescue her. |-| Equipment= *'Nano-Bomb Detonator:' Amanda Waller, in order to ensure the compliance of most Suicide Squad members (apart from Rick Flag and Katana), has them injected with powerful nano-bombs, and keeps the detonator on her (with a saparate button for each individual) - ready to blow off the heads of any of them if they step out of line or fail to comply, with her notably killing Slipknot in this way. Amanda keeps this detonator on her at all times, managing not to lose it even while being telepathically tortured by Enchantress, and thus forces the Squad back into their Belle Reve cells in the battle's aftermath. Relationships Allies *A.R.G.U.S. - Subordinates *F.B.I. Agents - Subordinates turned Victims *LexCorp Industries **Lex Luthor *Suicide Squad - Unwilling Expendable Allies **Rick Flag - Team Leader and Manipulatee **Deadshot - Subordinate and Manipulatee **Captain Boomerang - Subordinate and Manipulatee **Killer Croc - Subordinate and Manipulatee **Harley Quinn - Subordinate and Manipulatee **El Diablo † - Subordinate and Manipulatee **Slipknot † - Subordinate, Manipulatee, and Victim **Katana - Subordinate and Manipulatee *Batman - Situational Ally Enemies *Enchantress † - Obedient Ally turned Enemy and Torturer *Incubus † - Capturer and Enemy *Joker - Attempted Victim Gallery Amanda Waller Suicide Squad Promo Still 004.jpg Amanda Waller Suicide Squad Promo Still 001.jpg Amanda Waller.png Suicide Squad character portrait - Amanda Waller.png Suicide-squad-poster-amanda-waller.jpg Amanda-Waller-2.jpg 000230434-ab02-1-.jpg Trivia *Amanda Waller is revealed to be one of the extreme few individuals who knows Batman's secret identity. Behind the Scenes *Oprah Winfrey and Octavia Spencer were the other two front runners for the role of Amanda Waller alongisde Viola Davis. *Viola Davis signed a three film contract in her role as Waller starting with 2016's Suicide Squad.Suicide Squad's Viola Davis Has A Three Picture Deal References External Links *Amanda Waller at the Batman Wiki *Amanda Waller at the Arrowverse Wiki Category:Suicide Squad characters Category:Humans andrew Andrew